Prophecy
by Comettail of the NightWings
Summary: Human AU. From Chapter One: "Clay finally realized why Tsunami, Glory, Starflight and Sunny had seemed so weird. Even when they were speaking to him, they never looked him in the eye."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Clay pushed open the doors. It was the first day of school, and the halls of Mountain Middle School were busier than ever. Teachers were standing outside of their classrooms, directing traffic. New students battled with their lockers. Others rushed by, clutching new notebooks and shiny folders.

He was tall for his age, but, being a sixth grader, Clay was lost in the sea of students. He stumbled around blindly, accidentally knocking over a tiny girl with white-blonde hair.

"Hey!" The girl squeaked in protest. She turned. When she saw Clay, her face turned white as a sheet of paper.

Clay reached to help the girl, but she quickly picked herself up. "I'm so, so sorry! I didn't see you there! Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

The girl picked up her books. "Me? Oh, I-I'm fine," She said hastily, glancing at her watch. "I-I have to go." The girl darted away and disappeared through the crowd in a flash.

Why had the girl been so anxious to leave? Was she scared of him? Clay shrugged it off, more worried about finding his way. He looked down at his schedule. "Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to know where Mr. Dune's classroom is?" He asked the teacher closest to him, who Clay couldn't help noticing had a scar down his face and his arm in a sling.

The teacher gave him an odd look and responded in a hoarse voice, "Why, it's right through this door."

...

"Role call," Mr. Dune rasped, looking down at a list of names. "When I call your name, say 'here' and raise your hand, just so I can get a clear idea of what you look like, okay?"

Clay made a mental list of his classmates. Sunny was the tiny girl from the hall. Tsunami had blue hair (a wig, maybe?) and a fierce scowl. Starflight had black hair and glasses and carried more books than anyone Clay had ever seen. Glory wore not one, not two, but _three_ brightly colored scarves, rolled her eyes a lot, and questioned pretty much everything the teacher said. Mr. Dune called many, many more names, but for some reason those five stuck out in his head. There was something weird about them, but Clay couldn't figure out what.

Mr. Dune's voice cut through Clay's thoughts. "Now, you aren't in elementary school anymore, so the first thing I need to know is if how many of you know your times tables, up to seven. This should be easy for you all, but you never know when you'll get a class full of dummies."

Some students looked frightened of Dune; Sunny seemed on the verge of tears. Clay was relieved when only about half the class raised their hands, for he only knew his up to six.

"Not too bad," Mr. Dune scribbled something on his clipboard. "Up to eight?"

Several students lowered their hands.

"Nine?"

The number of students with their hands up dropped considerably. By the time Dune got to twelve, two students' hands were still in the air.

Dune snorted. "Fine. Except for these two-" He motioned at Starflight and Glory- "Your homework will be memorizing your tables. You have until Wednesday. Class dismissed."

...

Mr. Dune's assignment gave Clay a perfect reason to invite someone over, so after class, he seized the opportunity and caught up with Starflight.

"Hey," He said, "I'm Clay. I was wondering- I mean, I know you don't have to do them, but maybe if you have time afterschool we can study our tables together?"

Starflight looked shocked, as if he'd been asked if he wanted to come scuba diving with sharks. "Sorry, I can't- I'm, uh, busy," He said, flustered.

As Starflight turned away, Clay finally realized why Tsunami, Glory, Starflight and Sunny had seemed so weird. Even when they were speaking to him, they never looked him in the eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Okay if I sit here?" Tsunami asked, throwing her blue hair over her shoulder. She set her tray down on the table and flashed Clay a smile. She'd seen the boy before, of course, but she didn't think he'd seen her, and neither of them had talked to the other.

Clay brushed his long, brown bangs out of his face and sat up taller. "Um, sure, that's fine," He stammered. Clearly, he hadn't been asked this before.

"New around here?" Tsunami asked.

"All the sixth graders are new, aren't they?"

"Most of us went to the elementary," Tsunami explained. Clay's face was blank. "You know, Mountain Elementary? Right down the street?"

"No, I just moved here- from the Swamp district."

"That's... nice," Tsunami stared at her friends, unable to think of anything else to say. Glory was shooting her an angry look, and Starflight and Sunny looked panicked.

"Look, you don't have to sit here," Clay said suddenly. "I know you're just trying to be nice."

Tsunami shook her head. "I'm not trying to be nice, I really want to sit here," She lied. Truly, she felt sorry for him, when no one else would had the guts to sit with him after Morrowseer's warning. But Tsunami couldn't tell him, not when Clay had that cute look on his face, the one that said _please don't go._

"Well, then, if you insist," Clay smiled, looking pleased.

"So, you're the new kid, huh?" Tsunami cleared her throat, trying to make small talk. "Are you liking your new classes so far?"

"Not really," Clay said truthfully. "Mr. Webs is fine, but Dune's tough."

Tsunami smiled knowingly. "Just wait until you have class with Professor Kestrel. She's the PE teacher," She explained. "She pretty much lives to make kids' lives miserable."

Clay looked down nervously. "Can I ask you a question?" He blurted out.

"You just did," Tsunami joked.

"Is your hair real?" Clay asked.

Tsunami grinned. "Yup, one hundred percent. Never had a friend with blue hair before, have you?" The words were out of her mouth before she could figure out what she was saying. _Friend._ She'd called him a friend.

...

"What were you thinking?" Starflight caught up to her in the hallway. "Morrowseer said not to go near him! What if he recognized you?"

"Starflight, chill out!" Tsunami told him, annoyed.

"Chill out? CHILL OUT? You could possibly be putting all of our lives in danger and you're telling me to CHILL OUT!?"

"Guys!" Glory snapped, "Stop arguing. He's right there." She nodded her head to Clay, who was staring off into space. Did he really not notice them, or was he just pretending?

Tsunami's eyes widened. "Do you think he heard us?" She whispered.

"Nah," Said Glory, "But you can't take the risk. If he heard you, he'd know there was something fishy going on. Morrowseer would totally freak."

"But do you really believe his prophecy?" Tsunami asked.

Starflight gasped. "What? Of course! He's from the Nights, why would he lie?"

"You know, being from the Nights doesn't make you perfect!"

"Well, it doesn't make you a liar either!"

"Guys! Quit it," Sunny nudged them. "People are staring!"

"Look," Tsunami sighed. "I'll see you guys later, 'K? I gotta go." She pulled her binder onto her shoulder and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She turned away and dashed through the crowd to catch up with Clay.

"Clay! Clay, wait up," Tsunami called.

"Tsunami?" Clay looked surprised.

Tsunami panted. "I just had to catch up with you, ya know, before you left. I just... I had to know... can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Clay grinned.

"Hey! That's mine," Tsunami pretended to look insulted.

"So, what did you want to ask?"

"What? Oh! I was gonna... invite you to my house?"

"You say that like it's a question," Clay teased.

Tsunami rolled her eyes. "Yes or no?"

Clay thought. "Well..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On bright, sunny days, the courtyard was filled with people, and it was impossible to find a place where a group of four could all sit together. On cold, rainy days, Glory and her friends had it mostly to themselves.

Glory loved her friends, but sometimes they could be infuriating. Tsunami most of all. She seemed to be set on doing the exact opposite of Morrowseer told her. And she didn't know how to keep her mouth shut, especially when talking to that Clay.

"So, guys," Tsunami approached Glory, Starflight and Sunny on the way to lunch. "I'm sitting with Clay again today, and I thought you might like to join us."

Starflight sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "How many times do I have to tell you, Tsunami? That boy's trouble. In English this morning, I saw him talking to Peril."

"He's new," Tsunami argued, "It's not his fault he doesn't know Peril's rotten. And besides, she's the only one who sits close to him in class. Who do you suggest he talk to?"

"No one!" Starflight hissed. "You're not supposed to talk in the middle of class!"

Tsunami laughed. "Hate to break it to you, but breaking one little rule doesn't make you a criminal."

Tired of the bickering, Glory broke in. "Hate to break it to _you_ , Tsunami, but we're almost to the lunchroom and we haven't made a decision."

"One of us has to go," Sunny whispered when Tsunami was out of earshot, "To keep an eye on Tsunami, to make sure she doesn't tell him too much."

Starflight and Sunny's heads turned to Glory.

"This is my friend Glory," Tsunami introduced her, smirking at Glory. "She wanted to sit with us."

"More like ' _was forced_ to sit with us,'" Glory muttered under her breath. Tsunami stomped down on her foot, hard. Pain shot up Glory's lower leg, and she glared mutely at her friend.

"This is Peril. We're in the same English class," Clay motioned towards a girl with fiery red hair. "I hope you don't mind if she comes with me to your house on Thursday."

Glory gave Tsunami a glare.

Seeing this, Clay gave her a welcoming smile. "Are you coming too, Glory?"

Tsunami looked horrified. "Oh, no, she's not-"

"Actually, I am!" Glory gave Tsunami a smug grin. _Two can play at this game!_ She thought.

"What?" Starflight smacked his forehead with his palm. "You were supposed to keep her from doing anything crazy. You just made things worse!"

"How did you end up on my side?" Tsunami wondered.

Glory ignored her. "Starflight, don't you see? It could be useful to have someone else there. Tsunami can't just be alone with Clay and Peril."

"Peril's coming?" Sunny's eyes widened.

Starflight was determined. "If she's coming-"

"-You'll need extra help!" Sunny finished for him.

"Wait, that's not what I was trying to say-"

"Great idea, Starflight! We'll all go on Thursday." Tsunami smiled. She put one arm around Sunny and tried to squeeze Glory under the other, but she slipped out of Tsunami's grasp.

"I'll go, but I won't like it!" Glory said stubbornly, stomping off. _Tsunami may have won this battle,_ she thought, _but the war has only just begun._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ever since Glory had agreed to come to Tsunami's house, they'd been arguing nonstop. It was getting on Starflight's nerves.

"Tsunami," Sunny said gently, "Glory's right."

"Oh, so you're on _her_ side." Tsunami said in a cold voice, much unlike her own. "In that case, you can just forget about coming to my house on Thursday. It's only a party for my _friends._ "

Seeing Sunny flinch, Starflight stepped in. "Tsunami, you're overreacting. Sunny didn't do anything-"

"Stay out of it, Starflight! This is between me and her." She snapped. "Why don't you just keep your snout out of my business and go stick it back in a scroll where it belongs!"

Having heard enough, he rushed past Tsunami. He would never speak to her again.

...

Starflight sat on his bed. He'd been reading _Tales of Nights_ , but for some reason it wasn't helping him feel better. Tsunami's personality clashed with his, but they'd been friends since kindergarten. Without her, he felt something was missing.

Suddenly, a his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He picked it up and glanced at the caller ID. It was Tsunami. He tapped the button that said _decline._

Only a minute later, Starflight got an email. He gave in and opened it.

 _I'm sorry, Starflight. You can hate me for the rest of my life- starting on Friday. I need you to be there on Thursday. Please._

Starflight sighed. He hated it, but he knew he'd be there.

...

Starflight had been to Tsunami's house before, but it had never seemed so big. Or frightening.

He knocked timidly on the door. Then, louder.

The door opened a few inches. Two startling blue eyes stared back at him. Starflight heard muffled conversation. Then, the door opened fully.

The startling blue eyes were accompanied by an equally startling face. It was Peril. Surprisingly, she gave him a warm, welcoming smile. "Come in," She grinned.

Though it was several minutes before their agreed meeting time, everyone was already there. Tsunami, who gave him a grateful nod. Clay, who smiled politely. Glory, who wouldn't meet his eyes; she was sulking in the corner. Sunny- dear Sunny, who waved happily.

"Now that we're all here, we have an order of business to take care of," Tsunami said regally. "But first, who wants food?" She pulled a plate of chocolate-chip cookies out of the oven.

Everyone cheered.

"These are delicious!" Clay said through a mouthful of cookie. He grabbed two more off the plate. "Did you make them yourself?"

"Yep," Said Tsunami proudly.

"Wow," Sunny's eyes widened enviously. "I can't bake anything. Well, anything other than toast. And Jell-O."

"Your mom lets you cook on the oven without supervision? Hey, where even is your mom?" Starflight asked suspiciously. "She'd better be here, or my dad will kill me."

"Relax," Tsunami laughed. "My mom would never leave me here alone. She's, like, the most overprotective mother who's ever walked the face of the earth. She's just across the hall, taking care of my little sisters."

"Sisters?" Clay asked curiously.

Tsunami nodded. "I've got two. Anemone and Auklet."

Clay turned to the others. "You got any siblings?"

They all shook their heads. Peril looked down at the ground.

"Unless you count a half sister that hates my guts," Starflight added glumly. "You?"

"Reed, Marsh, Umber, Pheasant, Sora, and Cra-" He broke off. "That's all."

Starflight didn't think that was all, but he could sense that Clay wanted to change the subject. He cleared his throat. "So, Clay, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Tsunami and Clay said in unison, then smiled.

Starflight tried to sound casual, but his heart was thumping like a drum and his stomach was queasy. "Do you know anything about a prophecy?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sunny had always seen Starflight as the type of dragon who was careful, cautious, and never made a move without thinking about it. Telling Clay about was NOT something she expected him to do. If this did happen, she worried that it would be _her_ who would tell. But Starflight? Never in a million years.

Seeing him say it made it all the more exhilarating. Everyone leaned in to catch Clay's response.

"Prophecy?" Clay asked. "What are you talking about?"

"And you don't remember us?" Starflight asked. "Not at all?"

Clay shook his head, baffled.

"You must have hit your head when you fell through the portal!" Sunny gasped.

All of a sudden, Clay smiled. "I get it now, this is a prank! Oh my gosh, you guys had me for a minute there. Starflight, Sunny, I didn't think you were that kind of people! You're hilarious..." He trailed off when no one smiled.

"I never joke," Starflight said solemnly, and turned to the others. "Clay obviously has no idea what's going on, and I don't think it's due to an injury."

"What if Scarlet wiped his memory?" Sunny whispered, scared.

"Guys?" Clay asked.

"I don't think she has that kind of power," Starflight ignored him. "No, she must be working with someone who does. An animus."

"Guys," Clay said.

"But how could she?" Tsunami shook her head. "There aren't any animi around except-" She stopped, and Sunny knew she had been thinking of her sister, Anemone.

"GUYS!" Clay shouted. "What is going on here?"

"Clay, you've been best friends with me, Tsunami, Glory and Starflight since we hatched..." Sunny began.

Clay guffawed. " _Hatched?_ Now I _know_ this is a prank!"

Tears filled Sunny's eyes. "Please, Clay. Try to remember. Try... for us,"

"And for Peril," Starflight nodded his head. "She's in love with you."

Clay looked confused. Peril looked just about ready to die.

"Guys, I know you want me to remember, but I don't. And I don't think I'm going to anytime soon," Clay seemed frustrated. "So could you guys _please_ explain what's going on?"

Sunny turned to Clay. "Clay, do you ever feel weird around other people? Like you're- you know, like you don't belong?"

"Well..." Clay looked uncomfortable. "That's a very personal question, and I..."

"Clay," Sunny interrupted, "You're a dragon."

"Um... thanks?" Clay tilted his head. "I'm sorry, I don't really understand."

"The five of us were destined to stop the war, which was killing thousands of dragons every day. We were stolen as eggs and hidden in a cave under a mountain," Starflight explained, "But we didn't want to wait for someone else to tell us how to fight. So we escaped on our own."

"Very funny, guys," Clay rolled his eyes. "Next time, don't copy your pranks from books."

"Books?" Sunny was confused.

"Don't act like you don't know," Clay laughed. "I read Wings of Fire, too."

"Wings of Fire?" Peril echoed. "What's that."

"Wings of Fire, by Tui T Sutherland? Your summary was practically copied word-for-word!" Clay frowned.

"I swear, we know nothing about this!" Starflight insisted.

"It's exactly like our story," Glory marveled. "Did those dragons happen to, you know, have the same names as us or anything?"

Clay shook his head. "Pine, Tide, Iris, Fortuneteller, and Mirage. So, no, unless you're hiding your real names, just like everything else."

"We're not hiding anything!" Tsunami protested. "We just figured you'd know."

"Guys!" Glory interrupted. "Don't you realize what this means? If the author of this book knows all about our stories, she is most likely the reason why Clay can't remember. Whoever this Tui person is, she's the one who's controlling our stories. So all we have to do... is get her to write us a happy ending."

"Great!" Sunny's smile fell. "There's just one problem... how?"


End file.
